hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2028 (Joe)
2028 was a year full of Catastrophic Events, including Hurricanes, Tornadoes, Earthquakes, Other Weather, attacks, protests, Etc. January January 7- Hurricane Alex forms in the Atlantic Ocean, Is one of the strongest storm's recorded in January, reaching Major Hurricane Intensity, a Category 3 hurricane. January 13- Hurricane Alex makes landfall in the Island of Bermuda as a Category 2 Hurricane. January 17- 1821 people die in a Magnitude 6.8 earthquake in Port-Au-Prince Haiti, the aftermath is devastating. January 26- An Annular Solar Eclipse is viewed over parts of South America, Africa, and Spain. January 27-28: A tornado outbreak in Alabama leaves more than 5 thousand people without power, the highest rated tornado is a EF3. January 31: Terrorist attack Paris, France, leaving more than 14 people dead, when a bomb went of inside Notre Dame Cathedral. February February 2: A snowstorm in the Dakota's dumps more than 8" of snow. February 6: Super Bowl 62 is held in Detroit, Michigan, the Cleveland Browns play the Atlanta Falcons, the Browns win 28-24. February 7: A tornado in Edmonton, Alberta Canada causes damage to a hotel, and a bar, Given a rating of EF2. February 18: A shooting in Hong Kong, kills 3 people at a Hotel. February 24: A magnitude 5.4 earthquake in Guam, (US Territory) kills 2 people. February 29: A leap year, occurring once every 4 years, happens on this day. And a tornado in Tampa, Florida is given a rating of EF1. March There were no major events in March. April April 1-2: An April Fools tornado outbreak kills more than 200 people in the United States, and spawns multiple EF5 tornado's in the Southeast United States. April 7: A mass shooting at a convenience store in New York City kills 6 people, and injures 14 people. April 19: Subtropical Storm Bonnie forms in the North Atlantic Ocean, and causes Minimal Damage in the Azores as a Tropical Depression. April 21: Easter is celebrated in the United States. April 26: A group of Terrorists, attack landmarks of Australia, they detonate bombs at the Sydney Opera House, The Cape Byron Lighthouse, and fly a Boeing 767 into the Sydney Harbor Bridge, the attacks kill a total of 728 people. May May 3: A EF2 tornado touches down in Central Oklahoma and traces over the exact same path as the 1999 Moore tornado that occurred 29 years before this. May 6: A devastating M8.3 earthquake hits Chile and kills 4000 people. May 10: A Catastrophic tornado bears down on Stillwater Oklahoma, causes devastating damage, and Is given a rating of EF5, with winds of 205 miles per hour. May 27: A shooting in Iran, injures 2 people, and kills no one. June June 1: Atlantic Hurricane Season starts June 2: A massive supercell that carves a 219 mile path across Mississippi, Alabama and Georgia, record 7” hail, and a EF4 tornado for 2 states, and 1 EF3 for 1 State. June 5: Major temperatures scorch the United States, Cities reach record breaking high temperatures, 4 are killed in this heat wave. June 11: Monsoon season in India, causes major flooding and up to 20" of rain fell in Bangladesh, 800 are killed. June 24: A terrorist bombing in Hong Kong, during a protest, kills 49 people, and Injures 619. July July 6: Tropical Storm Colin, forms in the Atlantic and kills 291 people in Honduras, Central America. July 10: A tornado in Toronto, Canada causes EF3 damage, and kills 3 people. July 18: Hurricane Danielle forms and causes catastrophic damage in Haiti, as a Category 5 hurricane, 2,068 people were killed. July 21: The 2028 Summer Olympics are held in Los Angeles, California. July 22: A total solar eclipse is viewed in parts of Australia and New Zealand. July 29: Tropical Storm Earl forms, and dumps more than 40" of rain in parts of Arkansas. August August 5: Hurricane Fiona forms and causes moderate damage in the island of Barbuda August 11: Hurricane Gaston forms, and reaches peak intensity as a Category 5 hurricane. August 16: $3 million dollars are robbed from the NYC Bank Of America. August 25: 11 years since Hurricane Harvey, that caused catastrophic flooding in Texas. August 29: Hurricane Ian, forms and causes heart breaking loss in the Windward Islands, as it had 180 mph winds. September September 6: A tornado strikes Tampa, Florida. And is given a rating of EF2 September 11: This day marks the 27th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks, 2977 innocent civilians, lost their lives on this heartbreaking day. September 15: A attempted terrorist attack on the United States, the same group that committed the September 11, 2001 attacks, attempts to attack the New World Trade Center in New York, by bombing the Spire, and they thought the spire would collapse onto the building and collapse that, but later failed. The Spire sustained minimal damage, but is later repaired. September 20: A tornado outbreak in the United States, kills 18 and spawns a EF4 tornado. October October 2: Hurricane Virgil forms in the eastern pacific, and is given a rating of Category 5, and causes damage in Baja California, and California. October 10: The remnants of Virgil cause devastating floods in Arizona, 7 are killed. October 14: In Suva, Fiji, 28 are killed after Tropical Depression causes landslides. October 31: A surprise winter storm, causes more than 2' of snow in some parts of the Northeast, and tornadoes postpone Halloween activity's for millions, the strongest tornado is a EF1. November November 4: A tornado in Paris, France is rated F3 and kills 2 people. November 9: A series of Coordinated bombings in Africa, Bermuda, and Haiti on November 9, 2028 kill 1490 people and injure 4009. November 11: Veterans day is remembered another year, 110 years since WW1 came to a end. November 23: Thanksgiving is celebrated in The USA, Canada, and Liberia. November 24: Black Friday shootings at major stores, kill 62 people. November 27: Cyber Monday: Major wildfires break out in California, burn 90,000 acres of land in 8 days. 82 are killed. December December 7: Pearl Harbor remembrance day, 87 years since the Pearl Harbor attacks, around 2500 are killed. December 11: My birthday December 31: The Year ends. Major Events * Hurricane Virgil * Attacks on November 9th * 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season